1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a foldable chair, and more particularly, to a foldable chair having selectively retractable and extendable armrests.
2. The Prior Arts
Metallic foldable chairs currently commercialized usually do not have armrests to facilitate storage by allowing placement of the collapsed chairs parallel with each other. Other available designs with armrests usually consist of foldable chairs formed by assembling a lightweight chair frame with a plastic fabric. Such structures usually include multiple folding sections, more particularly at the armrests to facilitate storage. However, owing to the many folding sections, the structure of the chair frame becomes more complex, and the folding structure at the armrests is usually not applicable for the above-described metallic foldable chair.
FIG. 8 shows a conventional metallic foldable chair provided with an armrest retracting structure. The armrest includes an armrest pad A and a support beam B. A first pivotal link D is assembled between an end of the support beam B and the rear leg frame C. A surface of the support beam B proximate to the first pivotal link D is fixed with a connecting piece F of the front leg frame E. A second pivotal link G is assembled between another end of the support beam B and a bottom of the armrest pad A. A third pivotal link H is assembled between a distal end of the armrest pad A and the front leg frame E. For retracting the armrests of the foldable chair, the rear leg frame C is moved to lie in a position overlapping parallel with the front leg frame E. As a result, the support beam B is pushed upward through action of the first pivotal link D, and the front end of the armrest pads A rotates downward to contact with the surface of the support beam B through action of the second pivotal link G and third pivotal link H. Accordingly, the armrests are retracted to lie parallel with the front leg frame.
While the foregoing foldable chair can fold the armrests, the armrests are still coupled with the rear leg frame and the diverse pivotal links are coupled with one another. As a result, the armrests are extended and retracted along with the chair body, and cannot be operated independently. Therefore, a user having a body larger than the width between the two armrests cannot sit on the chair.